Escaping You
by Merlinnn77
Summary: Summary: In a world of corrupt governments and dark secrets, being Divergent is a dangerous business. It can mean only one thing: Death. I pray we survive it. Spoilers for Divergent. *Weekly Sunday Updates!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I know Veronica Roth writes in the present tense but I just cannot do that so this is written in the past tense. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and never will :'(**

I looked up at the board behind Eric and felt a smile creep through my lips in unbelievable joy. Beside me both Christina and Will were jumping up and down, wide grins throughout. I stepped up beside them and got enveloped into a tight hug by both of them.

"We did it!" yelled Christina amongst the shouts and cheers of every other Dauntless member in the room. Dauntless members. I was one of them now. I wasn't factionless; I wasn't job less. I _belonged. _Will carefully let go and smiled at Christina, who smiled back, her eyes bright with a hidden glean. I bit back a chuckle and started walking backwards, leaving them alone. Suddenly I felt another arm around my shoulders and I spun on the balls of my feet, prepared to attack, only to find Tobias smiling down at me.

"Congratulations," he murmured, a genuine smile radiating through his features.

"Thanks," I grinned, barely able to hear him over the almighty yells of everybody else.

"Think it would be okay to hug?" he asked, half joking and half serious as he glanced at my friends.

"I don't care!" I admitted, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled him close for a kiss. He chuckled beneath it, his breath warm as it ghosted over my face. I felt a tug at my waist and it took me a few seconds to realise it was his deft hands. Carefully I moved back and glanced sharply at my friends, who looked between Tobias and I with a mix of shock and awe.

"I'll leave you to explain," chuckled Tobias lightly in my ear as he slowly slid back into the heaving masses of drunk and partying Dauntless.

"Tris!" exclaimed Christina as soon as Tobias had left, "You and Four?" she asked quickly.

"Are you a couple?" added Uriah instantly, stepping up behind her. I smiled, curbing the overwhelming grin that threatened as I shrugged.

"I guess," I said slowly. Christina shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"Wow!" she murmured and I nodded enthusiastically.

"You're telling me!" I giggled, causing an eruption of giggles from her too. She yanked me into her arms and we hugged madly, giggles and squeals mashing together into one sound. Uriah glanced at Will and shrugged. Girls made no sense.

* * *

I awoke to a loud banging against the door and a dark voice yelling. I recognised it, but couldn't quite place it.

"Four! Four!" shouted the man, his voice like a knife in the still night air. It came to me quickly; Eric.

"Tobias! Tobias!" I said, shaking his bare shoulders harshly.

"Tris?" he mumbled, sitting up dazedly and glancing at me sleepily.

"Four!" yelled Eric again and Tobias stumbled out of bed and cursed as he scrambled for a t-shirt. He found an oversized army-green one and pulled it on quickly before yanking open the door. I moved away from the harsh light of the corridor instantly and leaned against the cold headboard gently.

"Eric," stated Tobias, his gaze flickering over the man with disinterest.

"Four," growled the other leader as he kicked the door wide open and flooded the room with light. I bit back a yelp but it was too late. He'd noticed me.

"Tris," he smirked as he grabbed at my wrists and pulled me off the bed.

"Hey!" yelped Tobias, jumping forwards only to find his own wrists restrained. I considered attacking Eric and escaping before remembering the cold threat in his eyes, the adamant way he'd ordered Al to stand in front of the target. I gulped and kept my arms still. Not such a good idea.

"Move!" he ordered as he pushed me forwards harshly. I stumbled before quickly regaining my balance and glaring at him. I followed Tobias' steady movements out of his room and slowly felt my pulse weaken. I was with him. I would be safe. Everything would be okay. My breath evened out and I felt my arms relax at my sides as we were marched into the dinner hall. In the centre was a horseshoe made up of the Dauntless leaders, all of whom stood with perfect poise and a fearless gaze in their eyes. They were stood waiting. Waiting for us.

We were lead into the centre and they closed the horseshoe into a circle behind us, their haunting eyes all staring down at us. It was unnerving and I found myself unsure which stare I should focus on.

"Four. Tris," said one man, stepping forwards. He was tall, with long, slender limbs and long black hair that hung close to his ears. I wasn't sure if I liked him; his features were cold and heavy yet his voice was smooth, soft even. Tobias stiffened beside me and I took that as a warning. I shouldn't like him.

"Nice to finally meet you," he continued, holding out his hand for me. I looked at in disdain before travelling up to meet his eyes. They practically glowed a melted chocolate colour and it looked entirely out of place amongst his harsh face. He retracted his hand with a raised eyebrow.

"I would've expected more respect for your leader," he said, moving back slightly to circle around us. I glanced up at Tobias. He was the leader. Like the leader leader of Dauntless. He called every single shot. I was tempted to gulp but stopped myself; it was invaluable that I didn't appear intimidated by him.

"Anyway, we have more important matters on our hands. Now I am sure that the two of you know what Divergent is, correct?" he asked, glancing between us. Tobias gave me a sideward look that I understood immediately. Our secret must remain just that; a secret. Tobias shook his head carefully.

"I don't know what you're on about," he frowned.

"Of course you don't," sighed the leader, "That's a shame really, seeing as you are one,"

"A… a Divergent?" I asked, feigning confusion, "But what is that?"

"It means you are a freak, Tris, a person who is no better than a person who is factionless," he said, his warm eyes changing to a menacing shade of almost-black. "Do you know what happens to those who are Divergent?" he continued slowly. Tobias and I shared a long look. We both knew exactly what happened. They ended up under a train or deep in the chasm. They ended up dead.

"You do know!" grinned the leader, letting out a loud cackle. Suddenly I felt a sting in the side of my neck and I spun, my eyes settling on the edge of a syringe being pulled out. I spun back around and found Tobias already keeling toward the floor. I wanted to scream but found my throat constricted as black dizziness swam before my eyes and my head began to pound. The last thing I saw and heard was the cackle of our leader, our _protector _as I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning. I was burning. I could feel it; white hot pain ricocheting through my brain. I gasped for air, my lungs pumping for the oxygen I couldn't get to. A hand was clamped over my lips roughly and made it impossible to breath. I felt a sudden swaying and a nauseous gulp swelling down my throat. I was being carried. Harshly too, the thick hands on my body roughly tossing me from side to side. I squinted open an eye and saw nothing but the movement of fabric. It made me ill and I closed it swiftly, but not before I spotted another eye glimpsing mine. Tobias. I flashed both open and saw reassurance flood through me. Tobias. Tobias. Tobias. I was safe. A sudden rushing of uncontrollable water pounded my ears and I almost felt my heart stop in panicked fear. The chasm. They would push us over the edge. We would die. I felt a scream gurgle in my throat but it couldn't escape through the leather-clad fingers over my mouth. Rushing water rocketed through my ears. Louder and louder until I could barely hear the footsteps of my assailant. A length of jarring metal scratched my hip and I recognised it immediately as the railing. I glanced back at Tobias and saw him wink quickly. A frown appeared on my face. Why was he winking?! A sudden swaying rocked through my body and I knew it was coming. I knew my death was coming. Yelps echoed through the cavern suddenly and the ground rushed up to meet me as I was dropped. I took my chance and crawled out of the way on my hands and knees before jumping onto my feet. I was still dazed and dizzy but could at least make out the correct number of bodies. Tobias punched another muscled man to the floor before kicking another in the gut on a spin. My mind suddenly switched on into action mode as I noticed four more surrounding him, all fists punched. I dashed up behind one and threw my foot into his lower back, sending him to his knees. Another punch to the back of his neck and he was sprawled unconscious. With the element of surprise gone, I thought about everything Tobias had ever taught me. I was small and fast. I could move quicker then they could react. With a smirk I spun out of the next guy's heavy fist and kicked his stomach before punching him square in the jaw; all before he'd got his second attempt together. I glanced at Tobias and then at the final person. It was a girl, and even in the darkness I recognised her. Tori.

"Go!" she commanded, her eyes dark and fierce, "They'll never stop hunting you! Run! Please!"

"Thank you," breathed Tobias, his voice light with unspoken relief as he grabbed at my hand and propelled me into a run alongside him. We ran, not once looking behind. I'd wanted to thank Tori too but there had been no time as Tobias pulled me through the pitch black tunnels of the Dauntless Pit. I was utterly lost but clearly Tobias knew his way around like the back of his own hand as he expertly moved in the darkness. A sudden blast of the light caused me to squint urgently but I forced my eyes open. I had to know where I was going. A shoulder charge to the door from Tobias and I felt myself get bathed in moonlight.

"C'mon!" he growled, yanking my hand again and shoving me roughly against the wall outside as he silently closed the door. I frowned at him before noticing two Dauntless guards walk right past us, fingers ready against the triggers. I gulped. I was nowhere near cut out for this. I wasn't brave and courageous. I wasn't Dauntless.

"Tris," murmured Tobias, yanking me from my thoughts urgently. I glanced up at him. Now was so not the time to be having a mental breakdown.

"Go to the train tracks and wait for me there, can you do that?" he asked quickly, eyes searching mine. I nodded hurriedly and pulled the pocket knife from my waistband. Tobias smiled softly and pressed his lips to my forehead delicately before stepping away and following the path the Dauntless guards had taken. I watched him for a second before remembering his request and dashing off into the shadows.

I stood beside the tracks, my lip utterly shredded as my teeth continued to nibble at it nervously.

Come on Tobias!

I growled to myself, _Where is he?! _

A light suddenly appeared in the darkness and I immediately recognised it as the train. Anxiously, I glanced around and felt relief flood through me as I spotted the distant figure of Tobias jogging towards me. The train sped silently closer and just as it rolled up before me, Tobias arrived too.

"Hey," he smiled slightly watching the approaching train confidently. A few carriages passed before I started running alongside the tracks swiftly. I analyzed the movement of the train before taking a running leap and landing easily on my feet. The motion sickness that filled me soon disappeared and only seconds later Tobias landed before me. He grinned as he stood up.

"Here," he smiled, passing me a small handgun as he tucked another one into his waistband.

"Thanks," I murmured, hiding it in the inner pocket of my jacket. I didn't ask where he'd got them, I didn't really want to know. Slowly we slid down against a wall of the train carriage, adrenaline finally dying and leaving us exhausted.

"What's the plan now?" I asked quietly, hoping Tobias had one.

"No idea," he chuckled breathily, gazing far across the city, "I don't know Tris… We'll just ride this train and see where it ends," he said with an airy smile. I smiled back but it was fake. If only life was that simple.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here…" murmured Tobias, standing up slowly and bracing himself against the doorframe. I stood up too, gazing over the readily-approaching land. I recognised it immediately.

"Abnegation?" I asked, a nervous laugh in my voice.

"You still have connections, right? Family… friends…?"

"Well yeah but… I left them. They don't count as my family,"

"But you still love them. And care for them," said Tobias in reply, eyes narrowed slightly. I looked away from his intent gaze; it was true. Faction before blood had never rang in me. Tobias chuckled slightly.

"C'mon then," he said, taking my hand tightly and moving closer to the edge of the train, the wind whipping his hair through his face and watering his eyes. Suddenly he ripped his hand from mine and leapt through the doorframe. In a split second I too had jumped, landing in a crouch beside him. I quickly stood and looked around, instantly locating myself. A half of a mile from my old house, 1 mile from the factionless and 3 miles from my old school. I glanced at Tobias carefully and saw his face crease ever so slightly; he too was remembering.

"This way…" I told him softly, heading at a right angle from the train tracks. Tobias glanced around himself for a few seconds, his lips drawn, emotionless. Snapping out of it, he followed me down the dirt track.

I turned the final corner and stood face to face with my old street. My old house, Susan and Robert's house. A thousand memories flooded through but I gulped them back instantly. Now was not the time to remember, to reminisce, now was the time to save my own life. Slowly I stepped out from the shadows and into the glowing moonlight, Tobias only a pace behind me as I followed the curve of the path up to my old front door. With a certain determination, I pressed the doorbell, the chimes ringing through me in yet another bombardment of memories. Carefully the door was opened and I was met with the face of my mother; her eyes as quiet as ever, her hair in the same severe bun and her sweater in the exact same shade of grey. I wondered if she'd even changed at all. She frowned at me, a flicker of recognition in her eyes as she took in my long braid, sleeveless black shirt and tattoos.

"Beatrice?" she asked softly, not quite believing her own voice.

"Hello mom," I replied, trying to smile as bravely as possible.

"My God!" she gasped, eyes darting over my body as she took in the new me. I smiled slightly and unthinkingly leaned forward for a hug, before remembering that Abnegation didn't do that sort of thing. Yet it came as a pleasant surprise when I felt her warm arms envelop me close and her scent lean into me. I breathed deep, a thousand, no, a million memories surfacing. Carefully, I pulled away.

"And… uhm…" I murmured, moving slightly to let Tobias step forward.

"Tobias Eaton," she smiled gently, "Its been a while!"

"Indeed," agreed Tobias, nodding his head as he returned her smile. My mother glanced inside suddenly and moved forwards on the doorstep, closing the door behind her.

"But why are you here?" she asked urgently, eyes flickering back to the house. I gulped loudly, glancing at Tobias for quick encouragement. I found it in his smile.

"We couldn't stay in Dauntless, they tried to kill us," I explained softly, watching her face crease in instant worry.

"I… I… But why?!" she asked, eyes darkening.

"I…" I glanced at Tobias again, "I'm Divergent," I whispered nervously. I had no idea how she would take the news. She gulped.

"I never heard this," she said finally, eyes darting between the two of us. Her gaze landed on Tobias questioningly, who nodded slowly in reply. I nodded at her too; it would be safer if she pretended to be innocent to it all.

"Okay," she breathed, mustering up the strength in a straightening of her back and a stiffening of her neck. She continued to stand there, a silence tensing the air.

"Mom you are our final… well our only hope. We have nowhere to go," I explained as the silence became too much to bear. I watched her features intently.

"I know Beatrice, I know," she sighed, glancing behind herself, "I can't just leave you. You're my daughter," she finally decided, her warm amber eyes glowing again. She pushed open the door wide and I stepped in gratefully, Tobias following after a confirmation nod from my mother. She closed the door behind herself and led the way to the kitchen, down a hallway that I knew far too well. I'd spent every day walking down this hallway. My father was in the kitchen, his back bent over the stove as he stirred a saucepan.

"Who is it?" he asked, glancing upwards. Slowly he stopped stirring as he hurried to close his jaw. "Oh,"

"So Dauntless tried to kill you both?" he clarified, the dinner he had been preparing forgotten on the counter beside him. I nodded carefully. He didn't know yet. I didn't trust him with the truth. I didn't trust him until my mother told me I could trust him.

"Okay," he said slowly, "I understand," he added, a smile on his lips. I couldn't resist smiling back.

"So I can…?" I asked him carefully, not wanting to push it.

"Yes. You too," he said, smiling at Tobias slightly.

"Thank you," I breathed, relief flooding me. I smiled again and left the dinner table without asking. My father raised an eyebrow, gazing at my vacant seat expectantly.

"Please may I leave the table?" I asked, the words almost forced; it had been so long since I had last said them. My father nodded in consent and I slipped away, hearing Tobias ask the same question and soon follow me up the stairs. I bit back an irresistible smile. I was home again. I may not be Abnegation, and I may not be all that my parents wanted, but this would always be my home. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

It didn't last long. It was a Thursday, I believe, when I plated up our simplistic meal of the evening that consisted of mashed potato, peas and a single sausage. I led the warm white china to the table and placed a plate in front of each parent before returning to pick up mine and Tobias'. My father hurriedly said a short verse; something a bit like Grace but not quite there. Then we tucked in, our forks and knives clattering loudly against our emptying plates. My parents spoke about many things; work, the house, their friends… but never Erudite. Never Caleb. I had this overwhelming feeling that his name had not been mentioned since the Choosing Ceremony, and that it would never be spoken again. I wasn't about to break the silence. However as I gazed at my mother, and saw the longing, _pining _look in her eyes I just wanted to yell his name for the world to hear; yell it from our rooftop so that it attracted everybody's attention. Yet I would never, ever dare. So I swallowed the thought alongside my forkful of potato. Suddenly, and without a single warning, the door fell under the attack of angry knocking and the screaming of voices. My head flashed upwards instinctively, Tobias' a only a second quicker. It didn't take long for the light wood to curve under the consistent punches and kicks, causing the door to keel over dismally. We flew from our chairs, Tobias' hand instantaneously wrapped around mine as he pulled me as far from sight as possible. My father stood too, his eyes darting with urgency as his mind thought through the possibilities. He was working it out. Logics. A tactical way to fight. My mother was quicker though, setting her mind onto the only clear path; escape. Her arm extending to the top of the fridge swiftly as she yanked down a set of keys and threw them at Tobias. He caught them with one-hand, instantly knowing what to do with them. As the dozens of Dauntless soldiers finally arrived in the dining room, Tobias and I were long gone; our shadows galloping into the distance with a fearful pace. Gunshots echoed through my ears and I longed to turn back, my heart pounded at me to turn back but I couldn't. I was too much of a coward to turn back. So instead I continued to run; just as I always had done.

It was hours before our swift and urgent jog finally slowed to an inconspicuous walk. We were in a part of the city that I had little knowledge off, as I had only been here twice. Tobias meanwhile, walked through the streets with a something of a confident swagger. He knew this place off by heart. He could recollect their exact location in under a second. It was obvious from the soundless way he led me around and to the watchful and understanding gaze his eyes held. I smiled brightly in the inky blackness; it was nice to seem him like this. Not sad Tobias, not angry Tobias, not happy Tobias, just… Tobias. The man hidden beneath layers upon layers of masks.

"This way," he murmured lowly, dragging me from my thoughts again as he took a sharp right down a barely visible alley. He turned right again and I jogged to catch up with him, only to find my feet at a complete standstill as I gazed around. He stepped into an abandoned house, furniture still intact. However that wasn't the most surprising thing there. The most surprising thing by far was the huddle of people who sat by the firelight, their weary faces craving more heat and light from the slowly dying embers. I washed over their clothes and hair, at the room and the scarce possessions.

"Welcome to the factionless," smiled Tobias, glancing at me with warm eyes and a worried smile.

"What are you doing here, Tobias?" asked one boy, ignoring my lack of comments as he stood, his lanky figure filling the whole room. His hair lay slung over his mysterious green eyes as he spoke, the tips of it stroking his nose. He was sort of handsome, in one of those bad-boy type ways. I glanced at the other people; all children. This boy was clearly the leader.

"We need a place to stay, Matt, Dauntless has thrown us out and now its just us two," explained Tobias with a leaded sigh. Matt watched me from the corner of his eye, observing my every move.

"I do owe you, don't I?" he finally said, stepping back into his place amongst the circle slowly. I frowned at Tobias; I'd have to ask him about that later. Now however, Tobias broke out into a broad smile, the warmth and size radiating through the room.

"Thank you," he breathed, his eyes meeting mine in the half light, We held the gaze, and ever so slightly I felt the corners of my lips twitch. Here we'd be okay. Here we'd be safe… for a bit…

The factionless, I soon discovered, weren't at all what they were portrayed to be. They weren't dumb, weak… they weren't feral. They were just like the rest of us; maybe even smarter than us. The way they walked through their hidden allies with controlled expertise, the way they lithely leapt over walls in their pursuit of food… I could never imagine one of us doing that. We were too regimented for that, our lives were too easy for us to learn that sort of behaviour. And that was why these people were factionless; they didn't conform to society's demands; they rebelled against the regime. I had always thought of these people as simply dumb and uneducated but that wasn't the truth. By a long way. These people were too educated and they'd been thrown out for being too clever. I felt like one of them. It was a strange feeling; one I didn't dare voice, not even to Tobias, but as we sat around the evenings fire with an empty tin can in our hands, I felt at home. Our conversations flowed easily; our topics in abundance. It was all to easy to fall into the life of the factionless. Society taught me that the factionless were dumb animals. I was teaching myself that they were bright intelligent creatures, and that society was the dumb one here. I liked thinking of myself as factionless; it held off the overwhelming feeling that threatened to break free. I wasn't Dauntless. I was Divergent, and for that, I was on the run. Only in the mists of half-sleep half-awake did it occur to me that I was no longer on the run, but that I was safe. That they couldn't find us here. I never bothered to realise that the last time I had thought like that, they had found me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tris," murmured Tobias, his heavy hand shaking my shoulder gently. I cracked my eyes open a fraction, gazing up at him.

"What?" I asked, my voice tight and annoyed. He'd awoken me from a rather nice dream, a dream in which factions didn't exist and we were free to be ourselves. Of course a quick glance around the run-down house and makeshift beds made me perfectly sure it was all a dream. I sighed.

"You've gotta get up. It's past noon!" continued Tobias, evidently ignoring my annoyance. I groaned a little and threw off the threadbare blanket as I sat up to face him.

"Here," he smiled, passing me a chipped mug of water and a slice of bread or two. I nodded my thanks and began munching into the bread ravenously before taking a gulp of water. There was a little pool still left in the bottom of the mug and I quickly chucked it over my face, letting the cool water drip off and wash away my sleepiness with it. Tobias chuckled lightly, kissing my damp forehead as I smiled up at him with a bright gleam in my eyes. I shook my hands free of the water and stood up, fastening my hair up with one hand effortlessly before moving away from my bed alongside him and heading out into the blinding sunlight. We squinted as we walked through the streets that "belonged" to the factionless. Technically, nobody owned them, but the factionless had quickly decided that they actually did, meaning no one from a faction ever dared to step foot in there. Apart from the occasional Abnegation, obviously. On this particular day, they were relatively empty, Tobias and I passing maybe two other people. We weren't going anywhere special, just walking pretty much aimlessly in the warm sunshine and simply enjoying our freedom.

Slowly I began to notice our path was curving to the left, and with a trusting smile, I followed Tobias. A dead end lay ahead of us and I frowned before realising that Tobias had taken a narrow right down an alley barely wide enough for one person.

"Where are we going?" I asked loudly, stepping over what looked like the rotting remains of a rat.

"Trust me," he breathed, taking a deep breath as he leapt onto the left hand side wall and hanging there for a second, before scrambling upwards, his feet sending a shower of brick dust onto the ground below. I watched him scale the short wall slack-jawed before snapping it shut and following his actions. I quickly found the same hand-holds Tobias had used and began climbing up too, also noticing that there was a lack of foot-holds. The red bricks dug into my hands, leaving rough gouges in the palms and scraping the skin from my finger tips. However it was soon over and I was standing on the roof of the building, Tobias beside me. He gave me a grin as the light breeze wafted his hair airily. I gazed around and saw the city just before me, the high-rise buildings of Erudite and the concrete blocks of Abnegation.

"C'mon," he said, placing one hand on the small of the back as we moved closer to the opposite edge of the roof. Only feet away and Tobias launched himself into a powerful run before leaping over the edge. I watched him wide-eyed, and felt like I should gasp or something but I was silenced as he threw his arms out in front of him and grabbed onto the edge of the next building's roof. He hung for a few seconds, his booted feet kicking at the wall for traction yet finding none. My heart raced, the beats becoming insistently irregular as they pounded my ear drums like a church bell. Tobias bit his lower lip as the tendons in his arms bulged with the strain. Soon however, he had used his upper body strength to pull himself up and over the edge. Now he was kneeling, bent over as his breaths were fast and deep with exertion. He stood and turned to face me, his face well masking the obvious fright he'd just had.

"Your turn?" he said, almost asking if I could do it. I glanced at the wall he had just hung from, and didn't think I could. I wasn't half as strong as him. Less than a year ago I'd been a skinny little Stiff. I hadn't changed that much. I wouldn't be able to hang on and I'd fall to my death. I knew it. But then I caught Tobias' eyes, and his warm smile. He'd brought me up here because _he _believed I could do it. He trusted me. He would never have led me this far if he didn't think I could do it. So I pushed myself into a fast gallop before springing off of the edge on the balls of my feet. I flew through the air, feeling the wind race over my back and the adrenaline pump itself into every cell. It was beautiful. I felt free. I felt _alive_. I almost forgot to throw my hands out in front of me, but in the nick of time I did. I hung too, my whole body weight being pulled by gravity yet still hanging there by my small hands. I gasped, feeling my sweaty palms slip ever so slightly. Tobias had thrown his hand out for me but I decidedly ignored it. He'd trusted me to do it on my own this far. I wasn't about to fail now. I ignored my sweating palms too, focusing on my breathing completely. In. Out. In. Out. _Haul. _In. Out. In. Out. _Knees._ In. Out. In. I lay on my stomach on the slated roof, panting heavily. I'd done it, and that sent a grin radiating through every fibre of my being. I stood up, my legs a little shaky as I grinned up at Tobias

"Well done Tris," he smiled back, pressing his lips to mine softly before pulling away and looking around. I gazed around too and realised we were much higher up. The wind whipped around us, its icy tendrils flapping at our clothing and biting our skin. The sun was high in the sky and it sent out reflective beams to every single window in the city. It was beautiful too. The hub-bub of life continued below us; commuters going home, children playing in the streets. Yet up here there was nothing apart from the two of us and the wind. Below, even the children in the streets were being monitored, their games controlled. Up here we were alone. We were _free. _That's what this was about, this whole man-hunt Tobias and I were running from. It was about freedom. Just like the factionless, we were too wild for society. We had too much freedom. We wouldn't comply. We wouldn't bend to their will. That's why we were Divergent. We couldn't be controlled. We couldn't become pawns in a game. We were _free. _

"Want to stay here forever?" asked Tobias, his voice almost silent in the wind. He was watching me differently and I realised he had felt the same thing.

"Yes…" I sighed, wanting to do nothing more then stay up here with Tobias. But I couldn't. We both knew it. And that stung. We climbed back down from the roof, but the energy was gone. We were tired. No matter how Divergent we were, no matter how free we felt, we'd never be able to leave the fence of this world.

"Beatrice!" called a voice, frantic need pouring through it. I twisted my head away from Tobias' comfortable shoulder and saw my mother standing there, her neat hair blowing over her face wildly. We were the only ones on the street, the dying shades of sunlight sending everybody inside for the evening.

"Mom!" I practically yelled, breaking from Tobias' grip and flying towards her. I hugged her tight, breathing in her scent so deeply it would forever be imprinted on my brain. She hugged me back, lifting me closer. It barely registered in my mind that that was the last thing an Abnegation would do. I was more concerned with her being alive.

"Beatrice," she smiled, gently letting go of me, "Its great to see you," she breathed.

"And its great to see you alive," I smiled back, "but what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Beatrice," she explained, "To take you home," I frowned at her and suddenly felt the pressure of Tobias' hand at my hip.

"Oh.." I murmured.

"Oh?" she repeated questioningly.

"I… I feel safer here…" I said shyly, looking away ashamedly. She frowned at me, clearly my reply wasn't the expected reply.

"I see." she stated bluntly and it only made me feel worse. I knew what she was offering; a chance to go home, to my family. To be loved. Yet I'd found it here, with Tobias, and his mysterious friends. Here I did feel safe.

"Okay. Well…er.. I'll just go then," she said slowly, moving backwards slightly.

"Mom I'm sor-" I began saying, stepping out of Tobias' grip and towards my mother.

"No… no its okay Beatrice. I understand," she smiled slightly, turning around and walking away. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes. I knew that choosing to live amongst the factionless compared to going home had probably lost me my family forever.

"It'll be okay. They're still your family," whispered Tobias as he returned to my side.

"Yeah," I murmured, my voice almost silent as I turned and walked away too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this chapter is shorter and a bit late!**

It was a week later when we were found again. It began as a usual day; up at 7, breakfast and then a scavenge to find what you could. We made our usual routes through the streets when out of nowhere leapt soldiers, four or five from each alley and street. Each one of them had a black shirt on, with a dark blue sash from shoulder to hip. They were Dauntless, working with Erudite. It was a familiar sight now. Slowly the Dauntless had been recruited by Erudite and most importantly, Jeanine. Their guns were ready and aimed, fingers held taut just above the cool trigger.

"Stay exactly where you are!" yelled one, his physique taller and broader than the others. Both Tobias and I shared a quick glance before dropping our meagre belongings and raising our hands in the air. Everything we'd been running for, running from… it had all ended. There and then. I wanted to yell and rip from their iron grasps but knew that I couldn't. It would only make it worse. Suddenly I felt my body being propelled forward and I stumbled, practically falling flat on my face before managing to stable myself and walk normally. I glared at the soldier behind me but instantly looked forwards again; no need to give him ammunition.

We were led through the streets of the city like dogs, soon leaving the empty avenues of the factionless and entering the crowded and bustling streets of those lucky enough to have a faction. The crowds gave us a wide berth as they eyed us suspiciously. I felt like I was a caged bear, being watched closely in case I exploded. We were marched all the way to the centre of the city, where the imposing walls of glass of Erudite headquarters glared down at us. I felt a gulp swallow down my throat. This is wasn't just about us being Divergent anymore. Something big was happening and for whatever reason we were part of it. Again I felt a shove and began walking into the revolving door nervously. We found ourselves in the lobby of Erudite, computers lining each wall and bookcases arranged into triangles. People didn't even look up at us; their noses were too far into their books or their eyes were too close to the screen to notice. As we walked further into the large expanse of the room, I finally noticed the 3-metre portrait that hung on the opposite wall to the front door. Jeanine's smiling face grinned out at me, her dimples pronounced. I felt my dislike for her strengthen. My father didn't like her, so by nature I didn't like her. But this was personal now; for whatever reason she'd arrested me.

I immediately hated her office. It was actually rather small, a single table with a touch screen computer and genetically modified plant sat on it, a tall, black leather chair and a wall of glass looking down onto a laboratory. It stank of disinfectant, but not the nice lemon stuff m mother used, but a industrial-strength version. She looked up from her computer as the door was opened for us and she suddenly smiled out of her frown.

"Tris. Tobias." she purred, the dimples appearing slightly, "How nice to meet you!"

She gestured towards the two plastic chairs on the other side of her desk and reluctantly, Tobias and I sat down.

"Wish I could say the same," he replied coldly. I glanced at him sharply; that attitude would get us nowhere. Jeanine steadily ignored the comment.

"Apologies for the… rash way in which you were treated, but it was the only way to get you here," she explained softly.

"And why are we here?" I asked, my voice quick.

"I wish to talk to you, that's all!" she smiled, "But come now, you must be tired after being on the run so long. Let these soldiers show you to your room,"

I looked at Tobias, completely and utterly confused. Why was she being nice to us? Tobias frightened gaze back at me was unsettling until I understood. Whatever she had planned, it wasn't good. Right now she was fattening us up, just like the witch in Hansel and Gretel. I gulped fearfully.

My room was simplistic; a low bed and a chest of drawers, along with a desk, office chair and a pile of books, naturally. As I had no clothes other than the ones I stood up in, and no motivation whatsoever to learn "The Metaphysics of Linear Gravity by Dr D Moss", I opted to flop onto my bed tiredly. I did have to admit that it felt good, and overwhelmingly comfortable. Against my own protests, I soon fell asleep. The next morning I was awoken by the inviting scent of warm toast and scrambled eggs. I sat up hungrily and watched as someone placed the plate on the desk, nodded at me, then left. My tummy rumbled at me in ravenous hunger but I wasn't going to let myself enjoy Jeanine's food. However much my belly disagreed, I didn't want to be fattened like a pig ready for slaughter. A few hours later and many hundred hungry glances at the plate someone finally came and took it away. Then another person entered my room, a girl this time, her black shirt in nowhere covering the colourful tattoos that clung to her arms. She was Dauntless. She was a soldier. I was being taken to Jeanine.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm so sorry this is a day late! I got dragged on a walk by my parents all day yesterday and didn't have a chance to publish -_-**

The room was clinically white, every surface gleaming brilliantly with the overbearing scent of disinfectant. I immediately felt sorry for anyone who had to clean it. In the centre were two hospital beds, both covered in crisp and itchy sheets. Beside them stood a tall woman who smiled up at me with perfect dimples.

"Welcome," she said with a beaming smile. I barely moved my head in acknowledgement yet Jeanine did not falter.

"Please, sit," she added, gesturing to the bed on her left.

"Why?" I asked with a defiant crossing of my arms.

"Because I asked nicely," was the swift reply, her eyes changing from warm to ice cold in a flash of a second. It freaked me out, how easily her whole persona could change like that. As soon as I faltered, no matter how slightly, she picked up on it.

"Now join me, please," she said, her smile returning. Reluctantly I left the almost safe sanctuary of the rows of lecture seats to sit on the edge of her bed, my legs angled ready to run.

"Thank you," she continued, her eyes a much darker shade of green up close. A door opened to the right of us and we both looked up, past the rows of lecture seats and to the figure who was being led in. He was making a lot more of an effort then I had been; struggling against the men who held him with feral growls and punches.

"Tobias, calm down, please," said Jeanine pleasantly as gave the back of her head an evil stare. Finally he did calm down enough to focus on her and on me. Mainly on me.

"Tris?" he asked loudly, and I could see the questions running through his head. It probably looked like I was helping Jeanine.

"Join her," smiled Jeanine softly, paying no attention to the silent conversation Tobias and I were holding.

"In hell," he spat back, his head held high against Jeanine.

"Okay," she replied and he frowned as she turned to face me. Surely there should have been some sort of a fight? Then it all became clear. Jeanine lifted a hypodermic needle, the electric blue liquid sloshing slightly as she flicked it with her thumb and forefinger.

"Then you won't mind…" she continued, lowering the tip to the crook of my elbow. I fought back violently but she kept me pinned down with an iron grip.

"Stop!" yelped Tobias, fighting free of his captors and dashing down to beside her. Carefully he too sat on the bed and I let out a breath of relief as the needle full of torturing pain serum was placed back on the tray. Jeanine gave him a warm smile in thanks.

"So you got us," I said, "Now what?"

"Well my dear friend, I have a few tests lined up," murmured Jeanine as she lifted a different needle to the light source above us to peer at the liquid it contained curiously.

"Well that sounds vaguely ominous," coughed Tobias before looking up at her, "What kind of tests?"

"As an instructor of the Dauntless faction, I am sure you're aware of the simulations, correct?" she asked and Tobias nodded in reply, his curiosity peaked.

"Well I have new strands that I want to test," she told him with a dimpled smile before jabbing him quickly with the metal needle. He yelped loudly in shock as I flew a hand to my mouth; Jeanine had moved too quickly for us to stop it. Tobias' head slumped forward slightly and Jeanine's eyebrows knitted together as she watched. Soon a clipboard was in her hands and her hand was moving across the paper as she wrote a detailed description of her observations. True Erudite. Suddenly Tobias lifted his head and immediately I noticed the glassy look his eyes held and the slack, motionless posture of his features. He looked stoned. However the glaze soon shifted and he shook his head violently before returning to my gaze.

"Tris?" he asked, his eyes the same dark blue I recognised.

"Yeah. Yeah its me," I told him brightly, all air escaping from my body in utter relief. He grinned at me and I could remember the time he had grinned at me just before we'd kissed for the first time. His face had been damp with the spray from the chasm but I hadn't cared.

"Interesting," murmured Jeanine, swiftly interrupting the memory. I glared up at her in annoyance. It had been a good memory. All thoughts of it were soon swept from my mind as she lifted another, identical needle and plunged it into my arm before I could react. Instantly it began to take action, the red hot liquid pouring through my veins and making every muscle relax into fluidity. It was horrible, not being able to move a single muscle, not being in control as everything went limp. My head drooped completely, chin against chest. Then I felt a spark in my neck and felt my head being lifted, against my will. I was scared. I wanted to quiver and shake and yell in fear but I couldn't. Urgently my mind went into survival mode, my every cell begging to wake up. Nothing was going to stop me now. I felt the tendrils of my mind work their way through my arms, past my hands and into my fingertips, urging them to move, beating at them until they moved. Finally, _finally, _my ring finger twitched to life and from then onwards it was plain sailing. My limbs awoke groggily, as though from a deep sleep, and shook themselves alive. My vision cleared too and Tobias appeared, his eyes dead-set on mine.

"Back now?" he asked lightly and I chuckled a nod in reply. I felt another set of eyes on my face and I gazed upwards, finding Jeanine watch me with narrowed eyes as she scribbled away.

This continued for a while, each of us taking turns to be injected with whatever coloured liquid Jeanine chose for us. The second time around and Tobias tried to resist, his arms jerking wildly in the air in defiance but it soon ended as I was threatened with the electric blue needle. After that we both participated as fully as we morally could. But then Tobias was given an injection and he didn't return. The liquid was magenta in colour, and the needle was practically full. Jeanine smiled almost confidently as she injected an exhausted and mentally dilapidated Tobias. As usual his whole body collapsed into a state of fluid and his head lolled to the side precariously. I watched intently, prepared to find his body awaken back to life pretty quickly. But it didn't. Minutes passed and I flew my eyes to Jeanine urgently but she was too wrapped up in what she was writing. On instinct I leapt from my seat, feeling my thighs burn with exertion but I didn't get very far as Jeanine reached out and grabbed my collar, yanking me back into my seat.

"Why?!" I asked quickly, wanting to jump over there and slap Tobias awake.

"Because it would disturb my results," she replied with a frown, her eyes wandering to mine in confusion. Clearly she couldn't understand why I didn't know this. I ignored her curious looks completely.

"But why?!" I yelled back, my hatred suddenly breaking free. All I could see was Tobias lying there motionless. Even his chest had gone still. I didn't understand Jeanine. Tobias could be dead and why, for some test result?! It was utterly illogical. Something made Jeanine stand back. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was my voice. Even I was slightly afraid of the amazing volume and anger it contained. Her poker face was back on all to soon though, and she stepped back forwards with a smirk.

"Because I can," she replied with a sneer. So I slapped her. And she recoiled completely and utterly, a hand placed over her flaming cheek.

"Why?!" I half growled, half screamed at her as I clambered to my knees on the mattress. I fought past the ache in my muscles as I stared her down, feeling like a predator staring down at its prey hungrily.

"I need… I need to know," she said, her voice shaky as she watched me with pure fear, "I need to know what would work on anyone. Everyone."

"A simulation? For everyone?" I clarified, the realisation of my power sinking in. Jeanine nodded rapidly, her hair bobbing around her ears. A gasp echoed from behind her and she almost jumped a mile into the air as Tobias sat up with a quiver. He shoved his head into his hands, his fingertips clawing at his scalp. He gulped deeply before finally raising his head to smile at me weakly.

"Thank God," I breathed, hurriedly closing the short gap between us as I yanked him into a tight hug. He responded accordingly, his arms pulling me just as close. I inhaled deeply, afraid that next time I might actually lose him next time. All too soon he was dragged from my grip, his body being hauled in an opposite direction to mine by weighty guards. As I left the room I saw Jeanine smirk up at me, whatever effect I'd had had clearly disappeared, leaving behind the confident ice block I knew too well. At least one good thing had come from all this, I mused as I was thrown back into my room, at least now I knew what her plan was.


	8. Chapter 8

Days went by, every single one the same as Jeanine continued to test us and experiment on us until finally both Tobias and I were under her control for nearly an hour. It scared the crap out of me, if I was being completely honest. I was used to the simulations they gave us in Dauntless training; being given situations and being able to control them, but this? This was scary stuff. I was presented with whatever situation Jeanine wanted and she controlled it completely. Afterwards she would haul us back off to our separate cells where I would spend another night locked up on my own, starving and having nothing to do but read up on string theory. Whatever that was. I refused to eat the food they provided; I wouldn't just give in to her like that. Soon days ran into weeks and began losing count. Nothing mattered to me. My frame grew skinnier and skinnier, so much so that even Tobias noticed. Not that he was much better, with hollowed cheeks and pale skin. Finally, I began eating again. If I didn't, I would starve to death. Not that that would be a bad thing, but I knew I had to live for Tobias' sake, just as he did for mine.

Weeks later my door opened at around 6am, just as it did every day, except this time I saw an unexpected face.

"Caleb!" I gasped, sitting up straight as he walked into my cell nervously, constantly looking over his shoulder.

"Beatrice," he replied quickly, "We have to go!" he added, grabbing out at my elbow. I yanked it away instantly, glancing at him horrified.

"What? I'm not taking you to Jeanine!" he exclaimed, pulling at my wrists with an iron grip.

"Really?" I asked incredulously, letting my body be dragged by him anyway.

"Yes!" he growled quietly and I glanced at him long and hard. He wasn't lying.

"Okay," I murmured, following him out of my cell door and along the empty corridor. I had no logical reason to trust him, other then the fact that he was my brother. Even then, I took in every turn we made and every corridor we went down, just in case I needed to escape. Quickly we arrived outside another cell door and immediately I could guess who it was.

"Tobias," I grinned, taking the key from Caleb excitedly and unlocking the door rapidly. Tobias leapt up instantly, glancing between Caleb and I.

"Tris?" he asked confusedly, unmoving from his bed.

"This is my brother Caleb. He helped me escape," I explained in a babble, reaching my hand out to him.

"Can you trust him?" he asked nervously, slowly stepping towards me. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"Yeah. Pretty much," I sighed, "You coming?" I added. Tobias imperceptibly frowned before taking my hand and nodding.

"What's the plan?" he asked Caleb seriously.

We easily snuck through the straight corridors of Erudite, remaining unnoticed as the first, sleepy-eyed workers of the day crept around tiredly with their eyes glued to the floor. We were travelling eastward, away from the main entrance. As soon as this thought entered my mind, I instinctively gripped Tobias' hands tighter and we shared a quick glance. He was thinking the same thing too. However it soon seemed as though the three of us were moving away from the centre of Erudite instead of closer. The rooms slowly petered into little more than old-fashioned labs and never-used classrooms, also meaning that the small trickle of traffic we'd encountered became a long string of empty, people-less corridors. Suddenly we stopped beside a set of double doors, around 6 foot high. Caleb glanced over his shoulder nervously, even though he already knew the corridor was empty. He pressed his palm against the smooth metal of the handle, and with a force I didn't know he had, pushed it open. As soon as he did so, an enormous alarm echoed through the building and immediately Tobias and I exchanged a frantic glance.

"Caleb!" I exclaimed loudly, already hearing oncoming footsteps.

"RUN!" he yelled back at me, pushing me through the door violently. I reacted upon impulse and started sprinting, Tobias at my side. I threw a sidelong glance over my shoulder and saw Caleb rush into a nearby room. I hoped he got away. I had no more time to think about Caleb, however, as I spotted soldiers run at us from the sides. I cursed lightly, pushing my already burning thighs harder, my strides eating the ground urgently. We ran blindly, with no sense of direction other than away from Erudite. Gradually I heard the chasing footsteps start to fade away and I slowed my pace ever so slightly. Finally they faded away to nothing as the soldiers gave up on us, and Tobias and I stopped to an inconspicuous walk. I took in my surroundings, guessing we'd ran past Candor headquarters and were making our way to Dauntless. I smiled slightly; we'd accidentally begun to make our way home.

"Where should we go?" I asked Tobias softly, looking up at him for answers. He shrugged back, "Factionless?" he replied. I thought about it for a second, considering the possibility. Finally I shook my head.

"They'd find us again. They're probably watching it now as it is," I sighed, glancing into the distance where the Dauntless lay.

"We could always go home?" I suggested hopefully, earning a chuckle from Tobias.

"They're probably on red alert from Jeanine to look out for us," he explained wearily and I nodded in agreement.

"Surely its worth a try?" I asked, exasperated.

"I guess," murmured Tobias, suddenly kissing me gently, "Okay. Dauntless it is," he smiled. I chuckled and kissed him back chastely.

"Good," I grinned, walking off again, our hands clasped once more.

We were almost there, the back entrance in sight, when an overwhelming pounding of feet filled our ears. Eyes full of confusion, we ducked behind a nearby building, abandoned long ago. A regimented march of soldiers, both young and old, marched right past us, each step in unison. Immediately I noticed many of my friends; Christina, Uriah, Will… they marched together in a line, guns carried proudly yet not once did they blink. Not once did they move out of step. And their eyes; they were glassy and unseeing. I turned to face Tobias as the realisation dawned on us. We both knew that with the information we'd given to the Jeanine over the past weeks was being put to use here, now.

"They're under simulation," said Tobias unnecessarily, his voice deepening with growing gravity.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to stop it," I told him with finalising certainty, starting to rise from hiding place only to have my shirt yanked strongly.

"Leaping into the crowd like that will only get you shot!" growled Tobias, pulling me back onto my backside, "you can't just go barging in there!"

I looked at him deeply, defiance glazing my vision. I heard the marching slowly die away and turned to see the last of the army walk off into the night. I sighed and returned my gaze to Tobias, realizing he'd been right.

"We have to stop it," I told him, my mind flickering back to the deadless look in Christina's eyes. Tobias nodded in agreement, slowly standing and looking around the empty streets with narrowed eyes. Slowly he crawled over the broken glass of the window, crouching low as he gazed around once more. After confirming that they were alone, he straightened his back completely and nodded at me. I joined him quickly, glancing at the tall building above us; Dauntless HQ.

"Ready?" I asked nervously, a gulp sliding down my throat.

"Not at all," he grinned confidently, making a mad dash over the cement road to the steel door that lead inside. I watched him go, my own smile spreading before sprinting myself, sliding beside him and looking at the keypad.

"You know the code… right?" I asked him carefully, afraid our badly thought plan would fail now.

"Instructor, remember!" he chuckled, punching in the code with barely a second thought and heading into the swinging door. A smirk played with my lips as I followed not a second later.

The darkness was immense, barely a shred of moonlight slipping into the corridors as we slipped along the rough stone walls.

"Where we headed?" I whispered, stumbling slightly only to feel myself being righted.

"The control room," replied Tobias simply, stopping suddenly and sending my face smashing into his shoulder blades. Quickly I peered over them, finding another patrol marching past under the same dead-eyed simulation. I slid back behind Tobias and heard them walk right past us, our presence completely unknown. As soon as they had passed we snuck out again and immediately headed up a spiral staircase. I'd never been up here before, and in the darkness I felt my feet constantly stumble on the small steps. Finally we arrived at the top of the stairs in a glass-roofed room, the natural moonlight giving just enough light to make out the main computers seated against one wall. I felt rather than saw Tobias slide into a high backed office chair and turn on a monitor, practically blinding the both of us. I slipped into the chair beside him and between the pair of us we soon had every computer screen turned on. The room was now flooded with the synthetic white light of the computers and I spotted a mug on the table beside me, the remaining contents still lukewarm.

"He'll be back soon," I warned Tobias, nodding at it hurriedly. He gave it a once over before returning to the computer screen, his deft fingers quickly typing.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying to make sense of the algorithm he was inputting into the computer.

"Well this algorithm," he said, pausing to point to the corner of the screen, "Is the current one. Its telling them to march to a desired location. If I can change it, reverse it maybe, they'll return home," he explained, a smile spreading. He was enjoying this. He liked the feel of adrenaline as he warped the equations, twisting them into something new.

"Okay… so I'm guessing there's a log of equations entered, somewhere on the server? That way they can keep track of what has and hasn't been done?" I asked him, glancing at the shadowy keyboard before me.

"I suppose," murmured Tobias absently, jabbing the backspace in annoyance.

"Okay then," I breathed, beginning my search for such a log book. I was no expert, my IT skills pretty confined compared to the Erudite genius who designed the software, yet I was smart. I knew people. I knew how to judge them, how to get inside them, and before long a found a file containing over 200 equations, each one a different instruction. They included the trials conducted on Tobias and I, trials conducted on the general public and the instructions issued to the newly-formed Dauntless army. A curse flew under my breath; it would take me hours to find out what each individual algorithm meant. But then I saw a pattern emerge. Numbers in a certain order, repeated in five or six equations. A common order; maybe a location, or a pace. Before long I found myself working out what each group of numbers and symbols translated too, and by putting different combinations of each combination together I formulated the exact translation of each equation. I finally found the one I'd been searching for; the activation code. A sigh escaped me as I leant back, inspecting my handiwork proudly. I checked my watch; it had taken less than 6 minutes to do too, and as I twisted to find Tobias still staring at my screen in awe, I assumed that I'd done good.

"So.. You've found it? The activation code?" he asked, gulping as his voice cracked after the first word. I nodded smugly, highlighting the correct algorithm and swapping my seat with his. I began to watch him, turning the mixture of numbers and symbols into the reverse, setting it so that the simulation would stop and everyone would return to their conscious selves. Less than 5 minutes later he pressed the Enter key proudly, flicking through the security cameras of the city to watch as our friends regained themselves. Only then, as the intense pressure lifted and we felt ourselves finally switch our senses back on, did we feel the other presence in the room, and the click of his gun behind our heads.


	10. An Apology

Okay, I know I promised weekly updates and its been about 3 months since I last updated, and for that I am sorry. I personally absolutely hate it when an author just gives up on a story and doesn't update, so I just want to apologise for doing just that. I could make up some lame-ass excuse but the truth is I just lost interest and felt that the chapters I was producing were rubbish. Now, however, a few people have reviewed it and asked me to continue, along with a good friend asking for an ending, and so I've decided to continue with it. Chapter 9 was the penultimate chapter, meaning that this Sunday, 15/9/13 for British people and 9/15/13 for American folks, I will post the final chapter of Escaping You. I would just like to thank those who reinstalled my faith in this story by asking for more, and again apologise for being a sh*tty author.

Merlinnn77


End file.
